1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an articulating ergonomic support system for an individual's forearm, wrist and palm of the hand.
Cumulative trauma disorders of the arm, wrist, hand, shoulders, and neck are being diagnosed as being caused by repetitive motions while performing tasks in the work-place. Data entry operators and other users of computers, computer terminals and the like, can experience such disorders caused by repeated use of computer keyboards. This results from repeated or forceful exertions, particularly in combination with improper wrist postures or awkward forearm angles, because proper support for the shoulder, neck, forearm, wrist and palm of the hand are lacking.
Typical cumulative ailments include tendinitis, synovitis, bursitis, tenosynovitis, stenosing-tenosynovitis, arthritis, and Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. These disorders can also result from other repetitive tasks such as the diversified operations of production assembly lines. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, one of the more serious of these disorders, c:an cost as much as $70,000 to treat in areas of the western Unit.ed States. The resultant disability and therapy can cause up to six months or more of lost work time.
The carpal tunnel is an anatomical structure formed by the eight carpal bones of the wrist on three sides and by ligaments on the fourth palmar side. The median nerve, tendons, and blood vessels are conveyed through the tunnel. This tunnel is 2 to 3 centimeters long for males and shorter for females. Cumulative trauma ailments are 3 to 5 times more prevalent in women than in males.
Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is caused by repetitive, extensionflexing, ulnar deviation, wrist constriction, and so forth, that compresses the median nerve. Ultimately, surgery may be required to reduce the compression of the median nerve. This procedure requires making an incision in the palm of the hand and partially releasing the transverse carpal ligament to reduce the compression within the carpal tunnel on the median nerve.
When a person is seated at a desk or other work surface, the upper arm is aligned nearly perpendicular to the floor and the forearm forms a near right angle at the elbow. Therefore, when tasks are performed, the forearm actually moves and raises through an arc. In order to reduce cumulative trauma disorders resulting from these movements, a device is required which will properly support the wrist and for.earm, yet provide the ability to freely move the arms about the work surface.
2. Description of the Backqround Art
Several examples of other types of support devices can be found. A common device is a "feeder pan" which is a term for an arm support used in occupational therapy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,995, issued to Miller on Jan. 24, 1978, describes an apparatus for supporting an individual's arm in a feeder pan or tray to enable the user to perform manipulative acts with his hands and fingers without relying upon arm or shoulder muscles. Although feeder pans do provide a degree of support for the arm, they do not address the requirement or support of the wrist and palm of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,972, issued to LaBudde et al. on Dec. 1, 1987, shows a sliding computer keyboard tray with a removable door which can be used to support the heels of the hands or wrists of the operator. Although providing for some degree of wrist support, the device shown in that patent does not address the need for support of the forearm or palm of the hand.
An undated printed publication by sit-rite international inc. / sit-rite products ltd. shows a device called an "ErgoArm" which is of the feeder pan type. That publication shows the device supporting only the forearm of the user, but does not address the requirement of supporting the wrist or palm of the hand.
An articulating support for equipment in general can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,708, issued to Wilburth on Oct. 15, 1985. That patent shows a support platform for a computer terminal and keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,862, issued to Fowler et al. on Aug. 25, 1987, describes a work-station for use with electronic instrumentation which permits the equipment to be supported in various positions to minimize muscle fatigue and strain during operation. Neither of these patents, however, disclose supports for the forearm, hand, wrist or palm of the hand of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,249, issued to Serber on Mar. 17, 1987, discloses an ergonomic support system for a person in a seated position, which support system includes a forearm rest and tray, but does not address support for the wrist or palm of the hand.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. Accordingly it can be seen that cumulative trauma disorders of the forearm, wrist and hand have not been addressed by an apparatus which provides proper support for the forearm, wrist and palm of the hand. It is respectfully stipulated, therefore, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.